Octavia Benette (TV Series)
Octavia Benette '''or '''Benette for short is a survivor of the outbreak in AGN's What We Become. She is a member of Cody's group. Pre-Apocalypse Corbin, Kentucky Octavia was born and raised in Corbin, Kentucky. Her father was a sergeant in the United States Army and his deployment eventually led to the divorce of her parents. Octavia's mother then raised her on her own. Eventually, her mother remarried to a rich man. Octavia's life was one of privilege. This marriage would give her a younger brother. However, she held on the lessons her father taught her how to be a good woman in the storm. Octavia went to private schools and graduated top of her class. She attended Morehead University to get her degree in nursing. She was set to be married to her college sweetheart and was expecting a child of her own. Post-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky At some point during the onset of the outbreak, she was separated from her fiance. Octavia was apart of a group of survivors before reaching the mall. She is the only surviving member. Season 1 "Guts" Octavia slipped through a hole in the defenses at the mall, quickly meeting the rest of the survivors. Octavia was welcomed rather quickly, as she helped fix Ivy Lance's leg. Upon finding a note on a table near the cafe, she radioed Cody Shepherd, worried about his safety asking him to meet her. Octavia was the first person to truly speak to the girls from the cult, Esther and Delilah. She spoke to them about their lives in the cult, helping them realize what they were apart of in their past. She would soon after meeting Shepherd, where they hit it off immediately and she took to worrying for him. That night, Octavia suffered a miscarriage, losing her unborn daughter. Without time to grieve, hell broke loose when Rebecca was allowed to enter the mall. With her need to preserve her humanity, she sided to help the wounded young girl. This decision would lead to the zombies breaking into the Spiffo's exit, ultimately resulting in Summer's death. She was blamed by John for the loss of the survivor. As the groups began to leave the mall, Clarence invited Octavia to escape with him which she accepted. The two escaped the mall to a safe point agreed upon previously. Upon arrival, two survivors told Benette she wasn't welcome due to their belief that she isn't who she says she is. She radioed into Cody, having him pick her up and take her to his safe house. At the gas station, Octavia was introduced to Moose, Theo, Wesely, Lincoln, Arthur, and Abram. She took quickly to her new situation. Shepherd and Octavia quickly became closer, leading to them sleeping together. While still at the station, she began to nurse Lincoln back to health from the brink of death. During the bandit attack on the gas station, Octavia made saving Lincoln her priority. Dragging him with her out of the burning house, and allowing Isaac Castillo to take him to safety. She followed as the group moved to the storage facility nearby. On the night of arriving, Moose came onto Octavia propositioning her with sex. She agrees and has relations with him. "Red River" Octavia appeared in this episode. "Dead Weight" Octavia appeared in this episode. Season 2 "Outsiders" Octavia appeared in this episode. Killed Victims * Summer Dawson (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Cody Shepherd Cody is Octavia's boyfriend Max "Moose" McCarthy Max and Octavia had a brief affair. Lincoln Whittaker TBA Ivy Lance TBA Clarence Emerson TBA Sam Thompson TBA Lexi Cole TBA Trivia TBA References BIO LINK